<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession by lemonicecream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599037">Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicecream/pseuds/lemonicecream'>lemonicecream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brother and sister - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister Incest, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicecream/pseuds/lemonicecream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>性瘾妹妹x变态哥哥</p><p>“让我看见你的真心，哪怕是最黑暗的部分。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　姜纯是被身后的男人的动作闹醒的。<br/>　　<br/>　　知道自己没法再入睡，她干脆调笑着转过身，搂住男人的脖子，“再来一次？”<br/>　　<br/>　　男人轻啃了下她的双唇，手从她的睡衣伸进去，气息不稳地呢喃了一句，“你还有套子？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“整整一抽屉。”她像条蛇一样缠上男人，男人什么都没穿，她亲吻着对方的胸膛，只是刚吮吸上男人的乳头，屁股就冷不丁挨了一巴掌。<br/>　　<br/>　　她不满地撅了撅嘴，手却乖乖地伸向男人半昂的男根。男人强硬地掰过她的脸开始亲吻，她倒也不抗拒，反倒是想把男根往自己小穴处拉。<br/>　　<br/>　　手机却不合时宜地响起，她转身要去接，男人却紧紧按住她的手，不许她松开，她只能无奈道，“是我哥打来的，他平时都不打电话的，可能有什么要紧事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　手机又响了一阵，她终于坐起身来，腾出一只手去够电话，另一只手还紧紧挨着那里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在干什么？”哥哥清冷的声音透过手机失真的电子音传过来，一上来就灭了她情欲大半。<br/>　　<br/>　　而问题没头没尾也不好回答，她只能欲盖弥彰地说没干什么，一边快速用手取悦男伴。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哥哥怎么突然给我打电话？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没什么，我出差提前回来了，现在在回家的路上，打电话问下看看要不要带点什么回家？”<br/>　　<br/>　　男人并不满足地将姜纯拉回身侧，欺压在身下。姜纯那小脑袋瓜虽然涌入哥哥在回家路上的惊慌，但到底还是被情欲充斥着，哼哼嗤嗤地说自己不要什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　“要吃喜欢的柠檬蛋糕吗？还是说你又在减肥？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“想吃……柠檬蛋糕。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯的脑海里莫名浮现处身上正舔弄着自己小穴的男人是哥哥的想法，而自己小穴里面满满都是被揉碎塞进的柠檬蛋糕，一霎间的背德想法让她兴奋到双腿都打颤。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的声音怎么这么喘？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“刚刚跑完步。”撒完谎她便连忙咬住枕头，好别让自己的喘息声传到哥哥耳朵里。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯抬眼看到男人已经在戴安全套了，连忙问道，“哥哥哥哥，你大概什么时候到家？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“半个小时之后，怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　眼看男人立马就要插进来，“哥，那我还有事，我先挂了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，拜拜。”<br/>　　<br/>　　没等说出再见，姜纯就已经被男人粗暴地插入，还好她眼疾手快先挂断电话，不至于让自己的呻吟声传到哥哥耳中。光是一边上床一边和哥哥打电话，甚至把哥哥当作性幻想的对象这两点，就已经够让姜纯有负罪感了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 正常兄妹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　姜家一家住在山庄里的一栋独栋三层小别墅，比起同样富贵的家族来说住的算不上奢华，但是对于两兄妹来说足够了。就是远离城区，于姜贺来说回公司不太方便。姜家在全市有很多房产，姜贺在市中心也有自己的高级公寓。只是姜纯喜欢待在这里，连带着姜贺也不得不待在这里。姜纯除了喜欢变换不同的性伴侣这一点之外，归根结底还是喜欢稳定的生活状态，这里毕竟是他们从小长大的地方，又加上别墅经由姜纯的设计改造。所以尽管父母常年不在，家里也没什么人生活的气息，但是对于姜纯来说，这里比任何一个地方都更像她的家。而对于姜贺来说，一切简单很多，尽管很矫情，但是哪里有姜纯，哪里就是姜贺的家。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺一进家门就把姜纯要吃的柠檬蛋糕放进冰箱冷藏，冰箱里塞得满满的，看样子是姜纯刚采购完。姜纯喜欢自己做饭，捣鼓厨房，他们家除了偶尔会有钟点工过来清扫，没有请任何佣人。这也是为什么家里看起来那么冷清的缘故，三层别墅就只有两兄妹住着，而姜贺大部分时间还要在公司忙活。<br/>　　<br/>　　他掐着时间上楼，推开姜纯的房门，看起来姜纯在欢爱过后匆忙地打扫过房间，新床单铺得歪歪斜斜。姜纯正在卧室自带的淋浴间里洗澡，音响里播着她喜欢的歌。姜贺倒在她的床上，空气里多少还残留着他妹妹刚刚欢爱完留下的气息。<br/>　　<br/>　　而姜纯显然没想到刚出浴室就看到自家哥哥倒在自己的床上，不然她不会穿个浴袍就出来了。她用毛巾擦着微湿的长发，关切地问，“出差很累吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺一听到她的声音就睁开了眼，眼睛发亮，“有点。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那要不你先回房间睡会？晚饭时间我再叫你？”<br/>　　<br/>　　空气充斥着姜纯的洗发水和沐浴露的香味，姜贺怎么会放过这个亲密接触的机会，他坐起身，从床头柜翻出吹风机，“坐过来，我帮你吹头发。”姜纯有些抗拒，她不喜欢和姜贺靠得那么近，但还是乖乖坐到姜贺身前。姜贺撩起她的长发，将黏在她脖子后面的头发弄开时，姜纯起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯没办法像正常兄妹那样和姜贺产生亲密接触，一部分原因是她的性瘾，另一部分她怪罪于她的父母。她和姜贺不是一起长大的。<br/>　　<br/>　　她在11岁的时候才从外祖父外祖母那里被接到父母处。理由是父母之前忙着工作，但在此前姜贺却一直被带在父母身边长大。她到现在也想不明白，带一个小孩和带两个小孩的难度差别有那么大吗？不过所幸，那个时候的被抛弃好歹有回报，至少现在生活优渥富足。而她和姜贺，虽然之前逢年过节会见面，但也弥补不了正常兄妹的亲密感。等到她11岁被接回家的时候，姜贺已经16岁了，两人花了好一段时间才亲近起来。尽管姜贺是个好哥哥，但到现在，23岁的姜纯还是和他有距离感。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺忽然靠近，将垂到身前的长发撩到耳后，低声询问，“在想什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　若不是理智尚存，提醒自己这是哥哥，他不会做什么的，姜纯肯定老早就蹦出三米远。她微微偏过头，“哥哥，要不剩下的我自己来吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺没有动，“下个月父母会回来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么突然？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“下个月林家会举行宴会，各界名流都会到场。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯有些惊慌，她的人生由一系列打击组成，排名第二的打击者就是她的父母，而第一是外祖父母。多亏了他们，她才会被其他人夸奖没有大小姐架子，才会离所谓上流社会社交圈远远的。相比之下，姜贺的确可以说是她最亲近的对她最好的亲人了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们也要去吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然。”姜贺亲昵地刮了下她的鼻子，把吹风机关掉，顺了顺她的头发，下了床，边走出房间边说，“下楼来吃蛋糕。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯点点头，站起身来才发现自己的浴袍开的差不多了。她百分之百可以确定，从刚才角度，姜贺绝对看见了。而她浴袍里面什么都没穿，姜纯此刻想死的心都有了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　这是姜纯自浴袍事件以来两天内第三百次捶床。尽管那天吃蛋糕时姜贺就表明他什么都没有看到，但是这整件事一直在她的脑海中挥之不去。据她的心理医生声称，这是因为她的认知方式出现了偏差。而这要感谢她的外祖母，这位女人尤其擅长就一件事对她进行长期的消极攻击。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯尝试使用心理医生给出的建议，改变她的认知方式：例如，姜贺是他的哥哥，他没有必要占他妹妹的便宜。他长的帅，又有钱，身边不缺各种意义上优秀的女性，没有必要觊觎她。<br/>　　<br/>　　好的，她又陷入到她心理医生说的贬低自我的怪圈里面去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　最后姜纯还是决定放弃挣扎，对于她来说，解决问题的方法永远只有一个，就是性爱。<br/>　　<br/>　　性爱是她的生命拯救者，若是没有性爱，她不知道要怎么活。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯看了下手机上的时间，姜贺快要下班回家了，这个时间明显不适合约床伴来家里，她又偏偏约好今晚要和姜贺一起吃饭。<br/>　　<br/>　　她思索了一下，下床打开了衣柜。衣柜里有一个上了锁的柜子，她折返回床头柜拿了钥匙打开。里面装的满满的都是她的情趣用品，情趣内衣，玩具，润滑液，保护措施，应有尽有，这也是为什么她更喜欢在家里做而不是去酒店。<br/>　　<br/>　　考虑到时间，姜纯不打算玩太复杂的，只拿了按摩棒，跳蛋和润滑液。她回到床上，拿起枕头垫在自己的腰下。跳蛋是前后连接式的。姜纯往前前后后都涂满了滑腻的润滑液，轻而易举地弄完前面的，又撅起屁股想要把后面地塞进去。幸好今天上午才刚和炮友做过后面，尽管玩具有点大，姜纯还是缓慢地将它推了进去。陷进去一瞬间的快感让姜纯不由得咬了咬下唇，但她的动作没有停。前端的是迷你的小型跳蛋，她深吸一口气，将腿张的更大，把按摩棒也一起塞进了小穴里。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个按摩棒是她的最爱，无论是大小还是震感，而且它还不像普通男人一样会累。按摩棒的开关抵在花核处，她伸手调着档次，感受着渐渐发热的按摩棒在身体里面的蠕动，身后的跳蛋也开始工作，来自后庭的刺激快要让她哭出声，而小穴里的按摩棒正一寸寸地操着着里面的跳蛋更往深处去。<br/>　　<br/>　　她小口地喘着气，又转而咬着身下的被单，她怕姜贺回来时会听到声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　又是姜贺。<br/>　　<br/>　　也许当年他就不应该从国外回来，这样她的脑子才不会被搅成一团乱。<br/>　　<br/>　　可她又有什么立场来要求姜贺呢？他是集团的继承人，就连名字都由父母的姓氏组成，寄托了他们最大的期望。<br/>　　<br/>　　但这根本怪不到姜贺头上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　她摇了摇头，想把注意力集中到生理的快感上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果，如果是哥哥的话，会怎么玩她？<br/>　　<br/>　　会像她的某位炮友一样骂翘着屁股趴在床上的她是母狗吗？还是会像她的心理医师一样在床上很温柔？又或者只是像一个普通的哥哥一样对她进行一通说教？<br/>　　<br/>　　无论是哪种，都足够让姜纯双腿颤抖。<br/>　　<br/>　　但其实她知道哥哥会怎么玩她。<br/>　　<br/>　　哥哥最喜欢她的胸和乳头，他一定会先揉胸。<br/>　　<br/>　　17岁的姜贺很明显想不出什么方法和刚满13岁姜纯亲近，唯一的方法是给姜纯补习。然而等两人反应过来时，姜纯已经坐在姜贺的腿上一边和他亲吻一边被揉胸了，桌上还放着姜纯的作业本。<br/>　　<br/>　　两人谁都说不清是谁先开始的，不过身体接触开始的那个夏天，两人的关系突飞猛进，她的胸部也是。（她的床伴们都十分感谢这点。）<br/>　　<br/>　　也不知道是出于什么原因，直到姜贺出国读大学，两人都没有做到最后一步。也许姜贺也和姜纯一样，把那些亲吻触摸当作了所有正常兄妹间会有的举动。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺读大学期间，偶有回家的时候，但却再没有过任何越轨行为，只是待姜纯如同真正的正常兄妹。<br/>　　<br/>　　也许，他觉得那只是少年时愚蠢的举动，觉得年纪小的姜纯应该都忘记了。<br/>　　<br/>　　但所有的也许都只是姜纯的臆测，她从未当面问过姜贺。<br/>　　<br/>　　在姜纯17岁时她才失去了第一次，对象是给她补习的大学生。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺教会她，如果想得到别人的关心和爱意，想感知自己的存在，最好的办法就是性爱。<br/>　　<br/>　　不是别人，不是那些打击她的人，姜贺才是她性瘾的症结。<br/>　　<br/>　　她颤抖着双唇，迎接了按摩棒今天给她带来的第一次的高潮。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然下次还是得找床伴才行。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　看着监视器的姜贺自然不知道姜纯脑内在想什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　他只知道小女孩玩着玩着忘记了时间，连他那么久没回家都没发现。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天他临时有应酬，喝了点酒才回家。打发走了代驾，现在正靠在家门口看着妹妹的自慰视频醒醒酒。<br/>　　<br/>　　那个姜纯用来玩的柜子姜贺再熟悉不过，他看着姜纯这些年来一点点把那个柜子填充满，他甚至还亲手打开过检查了里面每一件物什，他现在还能辨认出被她随手扔在一边的润滑液是薄荷味的。<br/>　　<br/>　　他想象过他会怎么用里面的东西玩妹妹，又或者他会往里面添置什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　但这些从未付诸过实践。<br/>　　<br/>　　他曾经想象过如果他在妹妹自慰时推门而入，故事会像黄片里面那样发展吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　想到这里他哑然失笑，现实才没有黄片那么美好。就算姜纯不抗拒他，他就能为了姜纯放弃他现在所拥有的一切吗？有得必有失，姜贺从小就知道这一点。<br/>　　<br/>　　倘若父母得知兄妹乱伦，还会把集团像现在这样交给他吗？就算父母真的有那么偏心执意于他，他又真的可以做到完全泯灭人性，玩完姜纯就把她扔在一边吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　她不是他别的女朋友，她是他亲妹妹。<br/>　　<br/>　　烟一路烧下来，烫伤了姜贺的手指，他把烟踩灭在地上。他交往过不少女朋友，可是没有谁比得上姜纯坐在他腿上索吻的那刻。<br/>　　<br/>　　看着地上踩灭了的烟，姜贺的眼神忽明忽暗，又或者他真的有那么泯灭人性呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　他关掉监视画面，给姜纯拨通了电话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哥哥？”听着手机里传来的姜纯的声音，以及她那若有似无的喘息声，姜贺仿佛感觉他正躺在姜纯身边和她共呼吸。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们家门的密码锁打不开了，你能下来给我开个门吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　烂借口。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是姜纯没有起疑，“好的，你等等。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺没有把电话挂断，听得出来姜纯那边手忙脚乱，等了一会后，姜纯才把电话挂断。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺靠在家门，装作一副醉酒得厉害的样子，等到姜纯开门后便顺势倒在她身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哥哥怎么喝了那么多酒？”<br/>　　<br/>　　她的声音听起来很正常，就是脸还红着。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺没有说话，由着姜纯把自己搀扶到沙发上。把姜贺放到沙发上的一瞬间，姜纯的长发搭在了他肩膀上。靠的他很近，他想。这也许是机会，也许他应该这时候亲吻她。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是他没有。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯习惯性地摸摸他额头，“哥哥是刚才喝醉了才一直输错密码吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　没有得到姜贺的回应，姜纯起身去厨房给他弄蜂蜜柠檬水解酒。姜贺不喜欢吃甜的，所以姜纯给他放了点柠檬中和一下味道。她扶着姜贺慢慢喝完一大杯，“还是很难受吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯声音轻柔，这让他想起了他回国以来无数次装作喝醉酒的日子，都是想靠的她更近一点。<br/>　　<br/>　　年少时他的确有过不切实际的幻想，觉得自己出国以后可以带着她去国外生活，带着她躲起来，这样谁也不会发现兄妹乱伦的事实，这样他还是可以得到一切。后来他才知道，自己被父母编排的生活远远不止人生的前18年。<br/>　　<br/>　　终究还是有得必有失。<br/>　　<br/>　　而他就一定要失去姜纯。<br/>　　<br/>　　但他还是迷恋姜纯，他说不清这是因为血缘，还是因为她偏偏不一样。于是他只能窥探，偷偷摸摸地从她那里窃取一些温暖。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯安抚似地摸了摸他的脸，“哥，我先去上个厕所，一会回来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　等了很久，姜纯都没有回来。姜贺本来就没多醉，现在已经醒的差不多了，就起身去了厕所找姜纯，“妹妹，你在里面吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在，一会儿出来。”姜纯的声音听着闷闷的。<br/>　　<br/>　　等了一会，姜纯才从厕所出来。出来时脸上反而没有之前的红润，一片惨白。站在厕所门口的姜贺觉得有些不对，抓住了姜纯的手腕，低声问怎么了。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯只是摇了摇头说没什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哥哥，你还难受吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好很多了。”姜贺总觉得有哪里怪怪的，却又说不上来。<br/>　　<br/>　　他跟着姜纯一路走到大厅，姜纯忽然回过身来说，“那哥哥先回房间休息一下吧，我出门一趟。”<br/>　　<br/>　　是声音，她的声音听起来很虚。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么晚还出门？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，我出门找一个朋友。”<br/>　　<br/>　　什么朋友，她没有朋友，姜贺当然知道她肯定又要出去找她的炮友们了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“太晚了，明天再去吧。”姜贺拉住她，“今晚先陪陪哥哥？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是……”姜纯像是要哭出来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺低头靠近她，“我有点胃痛，妹妹留在家里做饭给我吃好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是……”姜纯拉住姜贺的衣角。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺脑门一热，伸手搂住了她，“没有可是了，陪陪哥哥吧，朋友什么时候再见都可以的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他真的恨死她那些炮友了。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯被他的声音蒙了心，终于在他怀里哭出声来，“有东西……卡在我身体里面了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　意外的意思是她根本没有想过这会发生。<br/>　　<br/>　　刚才姜贺打电话过来的时候，她一时着急，先将连接式跳蛋从后面抽出，导致前面的迷你跳蛋在按摩棒的阻碍下，与后面的跳蛋整段分离。她抽出按摩棒后想把迷你跳蛋也拿出来，却发现自己的角度根本没法把它拿出来。哪怕后面去厕所里尝试，还是没有办法把它拿出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是不该是这样的。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯不想以这种方式与姜贺再产生什么情感瓜葛，她的设想是或许以后她会当面要求姜贺就当年的事情给个解释。但她不想再和姜贺有任何两性之间的纠缠了，无论是生理还是情感上，他都只是她的兄长了。<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，性幻想也可以，但是也只能是幻想。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是姜纯收住了眼泪，脱离开姜贺的怀抱，“哥哥先回房间休息吧，我自己可以解决。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是，你刚才说什么东西卡在哪里了？”姜贺虽然着急，但是还是放轻了声音和姜纯对话。<br/>　　<br/>　　但用脚指头想也知道姜贺不会这么轻易就放她走，死就死吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我在家......一个人玩的时候，有东西进入下体了，但是......我现在拿不出来了。所以我现在要去医院。”当然所谓的去医院，指的是去找她的医生炮友帮忙。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺看起来有点呆，不知道是醉酒还是消息冲击过大的缘故。过了好一会，他才再度开口，“你一个人开车去吗？”话音刚落，姜贺又补充道，“我的意思是说我和你现在这种状态都没办法开车，我不建议你出去。”没等姜纯做出回答，他又接着回答，“你觉得叫我们的私人医生来家里怎么样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　不，她绝对不要一个六十多岁的老医生来看自己下体。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯拿出手机，“我还是叫我的医生朋友来家里可能会更方便点。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺后退几步，和姜纯拉出距离，“当然，你觉得舒服最重要。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你要坐着吗？或者躺在沙发上会更好些。”姜贺看起来比她更紧张尴尬。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等，我先给我朋友打个电话。”姜纯走到一边，给她的医生炮友打电话，却一直没法接通。她想了想，也许心理医生也是相通的？但又觉得要求一个已婚妇女在深夜出来不太现实。或者找她的消防员炮友？也不行，这男的最近PTSD，沉迷性爱，她不能和姜贺共处一个空间时被猛干。而警察炮友和前保镖炮友现在要么是在出任务，要么是在外省。<br/>　　<br/>　　好了，这些都是知道她真实身份的固定炮友，剩下的基本是露水情缘。<br/>　　<br/>　　她以前曾遭遇过被炮友知道是富家千金身份后要挟的经历，所以现在知道她身份的炮友就那么几个，都是她可以反威胁的对象。<br/>　　<br/>　　她叹了口气，只能接着给医生打电话。打了几个都没有人接听，她坐回到沙发上，一旁站着的的姜贺明显一直在密切关注她的举动，“怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没，就是他一直不接电话。”姜纯有些脱力，直接躺倒在沙发上。<br/>　　<br/>　　气氛沉默下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　等了一会后，姜纯开口，“我先上楼再看看我自己能不能弄出来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　她发誓她以后再也不用这种玩具了。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯坐起身，在一旁的姜贺忽然开口，“我怕你会越弄越进去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那现在除了等也没有更好的办法了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可以帮你看看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我怕随着时间……那个东西会越来越进去，而且它有些边缘可能会割伤你。”姜贺的声音干涩，提出这个建议对他来说也很艰难。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯知道他说的有道理，但是她还是本能地拒绝。<br/>　　<br/>　　“弄伤了会很不好受，姜纯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺已经好久没有连名带姓地叫过她了，他是认真的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果你真的觉得很不舒服，或者你的医生朋友接你电话时我们就停。”<br/>　　<br/>　　见姜纯还是没有反应，姜贺直接上前一把把姜纯抱了起来，姜纯不敢挣扎，只能放声尖叫，“我不要！！姜贺！你放我下来！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　好了，住在深山老林里，这下她被姜贺奸杀了都没人知道发生了什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然，严格来说，她从未被姜贺奸过，她觉得他以后也不会。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺将她放在她床上，还拿了枕头垫在她身下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“姜贺，我不要你来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺在她身侧坐下来，“行，那你现在给你朋友打电话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯忙不迭地翻身拨通了医生的电话，她在漫长的圆舞曲中祈祷医生快接电话，结果响起的还是冷漠的女声。<br/>　　<br/>　　去他妈的医生！<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺站了起来，“你是要自己脱内裤还是我帮你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这一幕和当年诡异的兄妹游戏意外地契合。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你能不能别看？”这会有多糟？<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不看的话，怎么伸手进去？”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，但是还是开口，“我是说我脱内裤的时候。”她穿的是丁字裤，她不想当着姜贺的面脱这个。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺很配合地背过身去，“你有润滑剂什么的吗？待会可能要用。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯从床头柜拿出刚刚匆忙放进去的润滑剂，姜贺听到床头柜开的声音，转过身来，看着浑身不自在的姜纯。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯自然是不敢看他，只敢小声提要求，“你能戴那种很薄的手套吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们家哪有那种手套？”考虑到姜纯的情绪现在并不好，姜贺又低声说，“戴着那种手套应该也不好拿出来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺打开润滑液的盖子，给手指涂抹上，“那个东西大概有多大？”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯给他比划了一下大小，“是椭圆的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺点点头，在她的床上跪坐下来，要给她涂润滑液，姜纯连忙把润滑液夺了过来，“我我我我自己来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺很自觉地扭过头不看。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们真的是世上最奇怪的兄妹。<br/>　　<br/>　　“可以了。”姜纯的声音有点抖。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺没有说什么，只是把她的短裙撩到腰间，将她重新夹紧的双腿掰开。他低头，伸出食指插进花穴，“你可以和我说一下它大致在哪里。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“右边。”天知道她花费了多大的力气才不让自己发抖。<br/>　　<br/>　　冰冷的手指一层层推开湿热的穴肉深入，她想起来姜贺的手指，以前她常常会盯着他握笔的手，想着他的手指怎么能那么好看。<br/>　　<br/>　　也许是她的问题，也许他在她眼里哪里都是好看的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“再往里一点。”姜纯仰着头咬住自己的手指，她不想发出奇怪的声音。姜贺呼吸的热气偶尔会喷洒在她的小穴上，使她并非出自本意地分泌出更多蜜液来润滑他的手指。越往里深入，姜贺不应该触碰到的地方就越多，划过某处兴奋点时，姜纯完全不受控地夹紧了他的手指。<br/>　　<br/>　　明明只是手指，明明不应该那么兴奋。<br/>　　<br/>　　平时的指奸哪有这么舒服，她归罪于姜贺。因为是他，她才会那么奇怪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是这里吗？”姜贺触碰到某个坚硬的地方，他悄悄使力按压了一下，姜纯连忙捂住自己的嘴，身体却像弹簧一样往后缩了一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　等了几秒，姜纯才开口给姜贺一个肯定的回复。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我要再伸一个手指进去可能才拿得出来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　呜，他能不能不要对着那里说话。<br/>　　<br/>　　另一根手指也挤进花穴，姜贺的左手按住她的大腿，身体靠的更近，好让她打的更开。手指在花穴里不停抠挖着，蜜液流了他满手。他摩挲着把跳蛋一点点从甬道里掏出来，被压在身下的小可怜克制着呻吟不停颤抖着。<br/>　　<br/>　　最终把跳蛋弄出来的那刻，他点评道，“幸好没有电线留在上面。”<br/>　　<br/>　　她睁眼看他，泪水流了满脸，眼睛发亮，最终带着哭腔骂了一句，“混蛋哥哥。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他俯下身，唇舌交缠，给了她一个轻柔的吻以示安慰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯暂时从家里搬了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺开头时曾给她打过几个电话，后面渐渐没了声息，她知道他最近在忙一个大的收购案。<br/>　　<br/>　　幸好她在酒店里住的还挺舒适，设备齐全，隐私性很好，非顾客不得入内，客房只有百余间，且全在50楼以上。<br/>　　<br/>　　这也是为什么她不想去理会现在正直勾勾地盯着她的那位帅哥。<br/>　　<br/>　　住在这里一天的开销对普通人来说已经够大了，更何况对方和自己一样在这里住了十余天，要么就是有钱，要么就是有权。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯虽然放荡，但有几条基本守则：不透露真实身份给炮友，搞的时候不动真感情，不搞上流社会的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　第一条主要是以前曾有炮友知晓她的身份，后拿她的床照威胁拿钱的。那人就是她的健身教练，这间接导致她从此以后能不吃窝边草就不吃窝边草，固定炮友要么已婚，要么深柜，要么工作看重作风问题的，至少自己不会被拿捏得太死。不过幸好，当初威胁自己的人肯乖乖拿钱，销毁证据，从此销声匿迹。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二条不动真感情。这点主要是姜贺教会的，性与爱交缠，但到头来发现对方是个不负责的主，这样的打击她不想再来一次。他能够吻她，也能够第二天当作什么都没有发生。<br/>　　<br/>　　第三点不搞上流社会的人。她丝毫不想自己有性瘾这件事在上流社会中传开来，不然光是她母亲一人就可以把她生吞活剥了。<br/>　　<br/>　　幸好她够漂亮，不需要靠金钱吸引性伴侣。<br/>　　<br/>　　她从跑步机上下来，拐角时偷偷瞄了一眼那人。<br/>　　<br/>　　况且也没多帅嘛。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过她内心隐隐知道她又在拿姜贺作为评判标准。于是细想一下，对方也还是算帅的。只不过是看秀时的大多数男模的那种帅。美则美矣，却缺少quality。在大多数人眼里还算帅，但偏偏姜纯追求的除了外貌还有附着的特质，她更偏向于能一眼抓住人心的，那种电影演员的帅。<br/>　　<br/>　　她去了健身中心自带的浴室冲澡，今天她不打算直接回房间，而是想一边喝咖啡一边看会儿书。虽然现在已经是晚上十二点了，但她不到半夜看不进书。<br/>　　<br/>　　洗完澡出来健身房都空了，旁边的咖啡厅也只有寥寥数人。她翻开书看了几页，点的咖啡刚送上来没多久，面前就坐了一个人，她刚抬头想打发走来人，却发现就是健身房里一直盯着她的那位。<br/>　　<br/>　　来人看到她抬头，嘴角上扬，“你是那种让人想把你按在健身房浴室墙壁上肏的那种美。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你应该知道大多数女人听到你这番话会感到被冒犯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不是大多数女人，大多数女人不会在这么奢华的酒店里大半夜在看书。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的眉眼充斥着戏谑调笑的意味，好吧，之前她说他没有quality这一点是错的。<br/>　　<br/>　　见姜纯没有回应，他又接着问，“你在看什么书？”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯将书封展示给他看，“《喧哗与骚动》。”<br/>　　<br/>　　来人眯了眯眼，“福克纳？你还不错嘛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯没心思应付搭讪，拉下脸来，“听着，我并不想和你发生任何关系，可以让我一个人待着吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那种只打一炮的关系也不想吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　等到姜纯恢复理性时她已经被男人揉着屁股压在健身房浴室墙壁上干了。<br/>　　<br/>　　男人用力在她屁股上打了一巴掌，咬着她耳朵，“宝贝，夹紧一点。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我第一次看到你的时候就想玩你的胸和屁股了。”男人一边说着一边压着姜纯的上身，让她的乳尖与冰凉的瓷砖摩擦，又抓了一手滑腻的乳肉，“胸这么大，在发育期没少被玩吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　她回身咬住男人的小臂，男人索性把她托起来，转个身，两人就面对面了。长腿环住男人的腰，男人低头，舌尖挑逗着乳尖，乳尖随着抽插的动作总是逃开，男人直接埋进她的胸部吮吸起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么漂亮的奶子，不能和下面的小穴一样出那么多水真是太可惜了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　下面不知道被射了多少次，哪怕被淋浴冲刷着，仍然是白浊和汁水交杂的局面。她扭动着腰，一点点把男人缠得更紧，男人却紧紧箍着她的腰。男人低笑道，“就这么想我射？”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯看着眼前的男人，她想，别人看她时是不是也是一样。平日里像是毫无灵魂的美丽娃娃，只有被情欲充斥时才真实？<br/>　　<br/>　　“凯蒂，在想什么？不想要昆丁的精液吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　Fuck, 她高潮了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>凯蒂和昆丁皆为福克纳的小说《喧哗与骚动》中的人物。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　接下来几天她还有在健身房看到男人，她偶尔会想念他的腹肌，但当初两人早就约定好只玩一次，也不过问调查对方是谁。<br/>　　<br/>　　更何况她现在正忙着陪消防员，姜纯觉得这个环境可能会更适合他复健，她不想看到好好的一个人就这样陷入心理疾病。尽管所谓的复健就是任由消防员把她干到像个破布娃娃。消防员每天都会做噩梦，姜纯常常是睡得昏昏沉沉被他吓醒，然后安慰他。<br/>　　<br/>　　直到某次性爱，她差点被他掐死。于是她的日程又多了一项，每天强制带他去看心理医生。<br/>　　<br/>　　哪里还有比她更奇葩的炮友。<br/>　　<br/>　　两个星期下来，在心理医生的建议下，还是让他回到原本的社交生活里，这更利于他恢复。但是姜纯还是每天都带他去看心理医生，每当他抗拒，她就拿脖子上的指印说事。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺还是偶尔会给她打电话，但她从来不接。看到他短信说他回公寓住，让她回家，但是她没有理睬。他们两个都是一样的，都是国家级代表逃避选手。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺下班回到公寓后才开始翻看私家侦探给自己发来的有关姜纯近期生活的资料，看起来她最近又开始和消防员约炮了，不过奇怪的是，她甚至带着消防员去见一位心理医生。不过幸好不是她约炮的那位。他妹妹已经好久没有搞过3P了，他不希望她又回到那种状态。<br/>　　<br/>　　他继续往后浏览，她最近的生活就是健身护肤逛街，和普通的富家小姐没有什么区别，但姜贺猜测她是在为父母的回家做准备。她的皮肤正肉眼可见地变白，而在此之前她一直都是健康的蜜糖色的肌肤。蜜糖色是姜纯的偏好，但他们的母亲更趋向于让她白得发光。她的信用卡记录则显示出最近她一连购买了几套高定礼服，款式都偏向保守。但他看过她的衣柜，她明显更偏向袒胸露乳的款式，不过这一点上姜贺赞成母亲的看法。<br/>　　<br/>　　除此之外，他看到姜纯还去看话剧了，是她一直喜欢的《哈姆雷特》，她之前期待了很久，他本来想陪她去的。<br/>　　<br/>　　他有点想念她。<br/>　　<br/>　　他继续往后浏览，却翻看到不太好的消息：姜纯是和陈昭勒一起去看的话剧，他们还经常一起吃饭，逛博物馆，书店，看演奏会。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺的心沉了下来，这是他第二次有这种不好的预感。<br/>　　<br/>　　第一次是看到姜纯和女人睡了，而她后面还和那个女人交往了。幸好女人已婚，关系最终还是稳定在炮友这一层。<br/>　　<br/>　　而陈昭勒何许人也？省委书记的儿子，祖上甚至有过赫赫军功。<br/>　　<br/>　　前几天姜贺看到姜纯和他在浴室打炮就有过不好的预感，他不希望姜纯和这种背景复杂的人有牵扯。一旦两人关系复杂起来，这可不像他叫几名黑帮分子去恐吓一个微不足道的教练一样那么好解决。更何况，姜纯现在和他在做的事情完全不是炮友所为，更像是在约会。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜纯没有什么恋爱关系可以给姜贺作为参考，她正式谈过的恋爱只有两段，一段是和大学教授，另一段是和心理医生。两位都是已婚人士，而且年龄比姜纯大上不少（他要感谢前一位让姜纯对大龄男人彻底失望）。按道理来说，姜贺没有必要如临大敌。<br/>　　<br/>　　他安慰自己要冷静下来，不要过分担心。<br/>　　<br/>　　报告后面还有几页，是姜纯购买的别的东西，都是情趣用品，而这些情趣用品无一例外都和SM相关。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜贺脑中警铃大作，他就知道他们不可能是朋友，姜纯哪来的朋友？她自13岁起就没有过朋友，更不要说是异性朋友了！而且他们一起去的那些地方，都是姜纯真正喜欢的。<br/>　　<br/>　　但作为正常兄长的姜贺安慰自己，就算姜纯和陈昭勒是男女朋友又关他什么事？两个人也不是不般配，哪里轮得到他来反对？<br/>　　<br/>　　陈昭勒一定是动机不纯，说不定他是SM爱好者，又想把他妹妹拐回那个圈子。上一次要不是她的前保镖，他妹妹现在早就不知道在哪户人家给别人当性奴去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以他不能再让她妹妹在外面胡作非为了，她现在必须马上回家，回到自己身边来。<br/>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>